


All I Want for Christmas...

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Category: Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Originally posted December 2004.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

" **OW**! Ow ow ow ow! Watch it, will ya; I’m attached to that skin!" Roy yelped as Grace Choi ripped the makeshift bandage off his arm, the one that had been slapped on in the heat of yet another Outsiders battle.

"And who the hell goes around trying to steal a freaking nuclear bomb on Christmas fucking... **EVE**!!!!" he howled as she slapped another, fresh one on the once again bleeding wound. "Hey, not all of us are fucking meta humans with fucking super strength, woman; you mind not breaking me in half??"

"Oh shut up and suck it up, Arrow breath," Grace grumbled. "Man, you’re such a baby. I’m not the Florence Nightingale type. I’m outta here; someone else can listen to you bitch and take you home." Looking around, Grace spotted the perfect target.

"You two are so tight you ought to be doing each other; you deal with his shit. I’m gone," the tall woman informed Nightwing as she booked it to the door.

Feeling the rush of relief that came with the conclusion of a successful mission, Dick chuckled as he peeled off his mask. "Think we should let Grace know that she’s behind the times, Roy?" he asked before frowning when he watched the redhead worrying at his bandage. "Stop it; you’re just going to make it worse."

"She did a piss poor job. I did a better one in the field, and I had my bow in one hand and an arrow in another," Roy grumbled. "And do you want to tell a six-foot Amazonian with attitude and a mouth worse than mine that her fearless leader and the guy she’s slept with numerous times are playing hide the sausage? If you do, go for it, but let me be in another time zone before you do."

Shaking his head, Dick tugged at the fastenings at the back of his costume, loosening the neckline. "Chicken," he murmured, moving Roy’s hands away from his bandage and working on it himself. "So are you saying that you’d rather worry about what Grace thinks than spend the night with me tonight?"

Roy opened his mouth to point out the fact that despite their years in the ‘biz’, their training and the really nifty costumes they got to wear, he and Dick were basically normal humans and that Grace was a meta—someone who could kick their collective asses without breaking a nail—but shut his mouth with an abrupt snap when he heard the rest of the other man’s sentence.

"You mean you’re really... you’re not going to deck the halls at Wayne Manor after all? YES! I mean, Lian will love her Uncle Dick being there to watch her open the presents, so yeah, it’s cool."

Dick shrugged easily. "Bruce has some charity thing tonight at the Manor, so everyone will be busy. I told him I’d get there tomorrow some time; and you and the sprout are invited as well."

Roy shook his head and winced as he jarred his arm. "I think that bruiser hit me harder than I first thought. I could have sworn you said that Bruce ‘the bat’ Wayne, the guy who pretty much can’t stand me, invited me and my daughter to Wayne Manor. I know you couldn’t have said that, right?" the redhead asked, getting to his feet with a tired grunt.

"C’mon, you can’t go walking around without the mask on for too much longer before people decide to walk in and your ultra cool secret identity is blown. Shift and Indigo are still here. Besides you reek, and I’ve gotta wash the blood off before we get home and her ladyship sees.

"Showers, civilian clothes and then you can help me with a fun-filled hour of wrapping and putting her Santa sack together before grabbing a precious hour or so’s worth of shut eye before baby doll wakes up to inform me that technically it is morning, so we should open our presents now," Roy continued with a gentle smile. "God, I love being a dad."

"And we have to add my shit to yours for her." Dick shook his head and smiled. "Guess this leaves out any chance of cuddling under the tree."

"Oh, I think we can manage some of that. And then after she wakes up and we send her back to bed, we can have some grown up time until she tries it again in an hour. And so on and so forth until she can actually get up for good," Roy laughed.

Dick snorted. "Remind me to see if Babs wants to watch her tomorrow night."

"Trust me, babe, she’ll be asleep before we hit Gotham, will wake up long enough to say hello to Mr. Alfred and have a cup of cocoa, and then will be out until morning."

"And then I can give you your Christmas present." Dick stripped out of the top of his costume. "C’mon, let’s hit the showers and head to your place."

"Ooh, I have a present? Gonna gimme a hint at least?" Roy grinned as he walked towards the living quarters. "So, your shower or mine, big boy?"

"Shower on your own, Speedy; as you said, Shift and the girls are still here."

"Damn. Can I rethink that whole not telling anyone we’re backdoor buddies?" Roy asked, ducking out of the way fast. "I was looking forward to you jingling my bells all the way."

Dick chuckled and managed to catch Roy, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss. "Too late now, so you’ll have to wait to see what’s in your stocking until later."

"Well damn," Roy grinned, relaxing into Dick’s arms. "If I get more of that, I think I can live without knowing now." Wrapping his good hand in Dick’s hair, he pulled his lover in for another hungry kiss before releasing him abruptly. "Much more of this and I’m not gonna be able to get my jeans up!"

"Then you’d better take a cold shower, hadn’t you?" Dick asked, grinning and pulling away. "And I’ll redo the bandage after you shower; don’t want to freak short-stuff out by having Daddy bleed all over her come morning."

"Thanks for the nice mental trauma there, _Dick_ ," Roy groaned, heading towards his own room. "I’m gonna be scarred for life with that one."

~*~*~ 

"Well at least I’m not the only one who spoils the munchkin," Roy laughed as he looked at the haul that his lover had pulled out of the trunk of his car. "Between the two of us, Ollie, and Connor I have a feeling she’ll never want for anything again."

"Just wait until she starts asking for a pony."

"She can keep it at Wayne Manor," Roy grinned as he unlocked his study to let Dick in before locking the door behind them. "Can never be too careful. She’s already asked me for spy stuff, and I’ve caught her snooping in my closet three times in the past month. She’s getting desperate, that girl of mine."

"Desperate to find out what?" Dick asked, looking at the other man askance. "To see what you do in your bedroom or to find her presents—and doesn’t she still believe in Santa?"

"Of course she does, but she also knows that Dad and Uncle Connor and Grandpa Ollie give her presents too, and she wants to know what they are. And you’d better hope she doesn’t see what I do in my bedroom because it’s either you doing me or me doing you!"

Dick shuddered at the thought. "Let’s hope she never gets hold of spy cameras."

"If she does, you are so explaining boy sex to her!" Roy grinned, reaching for the wrapping paper. "Now shut up and start taping because the sooner we get done, the sooner we can get naked and you can gimme my present!"

Dick groaned. "Mind telling me _why_ you didn’t wrap any of this before?"

"Because I knew you were coming over and that you love me?" Roy replied, all innocence and smiles.

"Bah, humbug," Dick retorted even as he began wrapping the next toy in reach.

"Did I ever tell you that you’re adorable when you try to act like daddy bat?" Roy laughed as he worked diligently at making a dent in his pile. "It’s... charming," he managed with a straight face.

Dick looked from the toys in front of him to the ones in front of Roy and purposefully pushed all but the one he was wrapping over.

"Hey!" Roy protested. "You realize you are not gonna get to bed until _I’m_ done, even if it means me having to go tell Lian that you’re spending Christmas with us. So be nice and wrap!" the redhead ordered, pushing the toys back and picking up another one to seal in brightly festooned paper.

"Fine, I’ll wrap, you slave-driving drama queen," Dick grumbled, though he was grinning as he spoke.

"Excuse me? Yo! Three bullets point blank to the chest and I pull a ‘do one for the Gipper’, and you call me a drama queen? I don’t think so!"

Dick raised a hand, opening and closing his fingers in a ‘whah, whah’ gesture.

"Brats, I’m surrounded by ‘em," Roy sighed. "It’s a cryin’ shame I love them both, but hey, that’s the way it is."

Moving to stand behind Dick, Roy wrapped his hands around the shorter man’s waist and rested his chin on Dick’s shoulder after pressing his lips to the pulse point in Dick’s neck. "Sometimes you make me wish I were a vampire; God, I could eat you alive. Other times... you make me weak, redbreast, you’re like Lian; a chink. But damn I’m glad you’re here. This makes it real, like we’re a family, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Dick murmured, catching Roy’s hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the strong, callused fingers. "But I wouldn’t recommend calling Lian a chink in public."

"Hey, watch the potty mouth; that’s my daughter we’re talking about," Roy protested, biting Dick’s shoulder hard. "And you know what I mean, asshole."

"No more scars, you jerk," Dick growled, pulling Roy back so that he could kiss him. "And I know, but if you say that in public, people will hear it the other way."

"Like I’d ever say it in public," Roy snorted. "And I like your scars. I can play connect the dots with them."

"You’re one to talk."

"I thought you said my scars were sexy," Roy pouted, grabbing the last present to wrap as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I can play tic tac toe with them."

"Okay, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!" Roy groused, as he taped the last side shut.

"Then you won’t be getting _your_ present."

"Same goes here, you know."

"Promises, promises," Roy replied in a sing-song voice. "Seems to me you’re all talk and no action, boy blunder. And I still don’t know what the present is, so how could I possibly anticipate it?"

"Keep it up and I’m heading back to my place."

"Hey, just living up to my drama queen rep, babe!"

Dick groaned. "You definitely should get coal in your stocking."

Grabbing an armful of presents, Roy laughed. "C’mon, time to load the tree and the end of her bed, and then we can hit the sack ourselves."

"For an hour," Dick sighed, though he was smiling as he spoke.

"Get used to it, I’m keeping you," Roy grinned over shoulder. "Get the door, will you? Hey, we may even manage a hot make out session under the tree... dry humping works by me, and you got clothes in the closet, so it’s not like we can’t get ‘em messy."

"Oh gee, frustration for Christmas, be still my heart." Dick opened the door, followed Roy into the living room to set presents under the tree, then to Lian’s room to set some there, and finally sauntered back into the living room, reclining under the tree as he looked at Roy.

"Not frustration, just a warm up. You know, limbering up the muscles before putting ‘em to a real work out," Roy grinned as he dropped on top of the sprawled man, claiming his mouth hungrily. "Putting you through your paces and all that."

"Before Lian has us up both running making her breakfast as she pretends to be a junior Flash going through her gifts."

"Harper family rule, no opening presents until after we’ve had breakfast and everyone has opened their stockings. Besides she’s got the stuff in her room to occupy her long enough to get an IV drip of coffee into our arms," Roy replied distractedly, nuzzling his way around Dick’s throat. "And less talking, more nookie. We’ve got ground to cover before my lil darling wakes up."

Dick sighed and tilted his head back. "I feel like I’m back in school; lots of groping and lots of frustration, but I still enjoy it."

"Hey, Dick?" Roy asked, looking up at his lover with wide, innocent eyes. "Would you go steady with me?"

"Where’s your ring?" Dick pouted, batting his eyelashes outrageously.

Roy’s face broke out into a huge smirk. "Around my cock, of course!"

Dick snickered. "Guess in this case Rudolph won’t just have a red nose!"

"Hey, who you calling Rudolph? Its name is ‘big arrow’ thank you very much," Roy protested.

Lazily, Dick reached out and cupped Roy’s groin through his jeans. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," the redhead smirked, grinding against Dick’s hand sensually. "Want me to prove it to you?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Roy sealed his lips to Dick’s once more. Twining the fingers of one hand through his lover’s, Roy’s free hand connected with one of Lian’s game cartridges lying on the floor. Perfect.

Without letting go of Dick’s mouth, Roy eyed up the light switch and let fly… and a two pointer! The lights went out and the tree lights, on a photosensitive switch, snapped on to twinkle merrily, casting fairy light shadows over their grinding bodies.

Dick chuckled and slid his hands under Roy’s shirt. "Outsiders necking near an open fire," he crooned, off-key, "Arsenal nosing Nightwing’s nips."

"Don’t _ever_ give up your day job," Roy groaned, burying his face in Dick’s chest. "That was so very _very_ bad!" Biting down hard on one of said ‘nips’ in retaliation, Roy chuckled at Dick’s exhalation of breath and thready moan.

"You know, I’m liking this whole being in charge thing. Maybe I was wrong to make you the fearless leader. I can get used to you being ‘under’ me."

Blue eyes danced with suppressed laughter and desire as Dick ran his hands up Roy’s back. "I dunno, think the fact that you’re a big ol’ bottom might cause a problem with that."

"Ha! If I’m such a big ol’ bottom, then what am I doing on top?" Roy smirked, staring down into eyes that could drown him if he let himself fall too completely.

Dick snorted and grabbed Roy’s cock through his track pants. "Just because I’m under you doesn’t mean I can’t top."

Roy snickered. "Whatever you say, Richard, I’m convinced, unh huh!" he teased as he slowly crawled off Dick’s body. Looking over at the tree. He spotted his present to Dick and grinned. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else, after all?" he suggested with a grin. "After all, I have to get you away from the tree and the hideously expensive thing-a-ma-jig that I got for you. Wouldn’t want you snooping or anything.

"Unless you don’t want it, that is? I can always take it back and get that mp3 player I was looking at instead!" Roy teased as he wrapped Dick in his arms, gently tucking the other man back into his pants just in case.

"Try it and you’re a dead man," Dick laughed, nuzzling his way against Roy’s throat and kissing his jaw.

"Greedy, aren’t you?" Roy chuckled as he relaxed into Dick’s ministrations, arching his head this way and that to allow for better coverage and more nuzzling. "A kid in a candy store. Stuffs himself silly and still wants more. Good thing there’s more than enough of me to go around more than once."

"You complaining?" Dick asked, laughing quietly as he stroked a hand over Roy’s chest.

"Oh hell no! That just means more for me, and who am I to complain?" Roy grinned.

"Besides, we’ve done the really cute and couply thing by making out like crazed weasels beneath the Christmas tree; time move this into the bedroom where we can fuck like minks until morning comes on the heels of an overenthusiastic little girl hellbent on waking up the world so she can open presents," the redhead decided swiftly, tugging Dick to his feet.

"And then we can crash on the couches while she plays with her new hordehoard. Groaning, Dick got to his feet and held out a hand for Roy. "Bed and minkage?"

"And hopefully catch a few hours of sleep before we have to go to Gotham. Any chance of talking ol’ moneybags into sending a Wayne Industries jet for us so we don’t actually have to do any driving?" Roy begged shamelessly, hoping that the fact that he was sleeping with the son of the boss, who also happened to be a shareholder, would result in some handy dandy little perks other than said…

"And minkage?" Roy snickered, as he digested Dick’s comment on what they should do next. "Minkage. I like it. It works for us."

"I’m sure Bruce will be glad to do that," Dick chuckled as they headed into the bedroom. "And yup, minkage, that’s us."

"Your mind is a truly terrifying place at times, Grayson," Roy chuckled. "God, what a turn on!"

"That’s just because you’re a pervert, Roy," Dick grinned. "Not that I mind."

"Glad to hear that," Roy smirked before tackling Dick and sending them both sprawling onto his bed and pinning the other man underneath him. "Hey, gotta take it where I can get it, Grayson," the redhead continued.

"You’re just still pissed ‘cause I did Huntress before you did. And what were you saying about me being a big ol’ bottom, oh bottom boy?"

Dick snorted and grabbed Roy’s cock through his track pants. "Just because I’m under you doesn’t mean I can’t top."

"Yeah, knowing you, bat boy, you’d top from the bottom even with my cock buried all the way in your ass. But I can live with that. You’re pushy. And obnoxious. And... Jesus fuck, you keep doing that and I’m gonna come, you bastard!" Roy groaned as he shimmied his way out of Dick’s hand, his cock already hard and aching and wanting to get off.

"Down boy," he smirked when he finally got himself comfortable again after escaping Dick’s grasping hands. "I got me a batboy to play with first!" Sizing Dick up carefully, Roy decided on going for the hotspots first and dove in to suck an already hard nubbin of flesh into his mouth, even as he transferred both of Dick’s hands into one of his own and brought the newly freed one down to pinch and twist lightly.

"Just don’t take too long or we may have company," Dick groaned, arching up under Roy’s weight, his fingers fisting in the redhead’s hair to hold him closer.

"No talking about my darling daughter while I’m trying to get you harder if you don’t mind," Roy groaned, taking his lips off of Dick’s chest long enough to respond. "Don’t need traumatic mental imagery."

Smacking Dick’s thigh when the bastard decided to laugh at him, Roy squeezed down on one of his lover’s cheeks before wiggling a finger in between to tease.

"So I’m not hard enough for you?" Dick asked, flexing his ass around Roy’s finger and dragging his head back up so that he could kiss him.

"Ohh, baby, you’re just such a hard body I can’t stand it." Roy swooned melodramatically, writhing against Dick’s cock, before sticking his tongue down his lover’s throat. "God, I wanna fuck you, wanna see you moan and pant while I slam into you."

"Porn freak," Dick laughed throatily. "So do it already, fuck me into Christmas."

"Hey, you’re the one with the bachelor pad and the collection, not me," Roy laughed. "Little prying eyes and all that. But since it is Christmas, I’ll give you your present." Reaching for a condom and the lube he’d snagged earlier in the night, Roy quickly sheathed himself in latex and slicked up even as he slid down between Dick’s legs. Lifting them over his shoulders, the redhead began to lick and then tongue fuck Dick’s anus, getting him ready for Roy’s cock.

Dick groaned and flexed upward, limber muscles bowing his back into a perfect arch as he felt Roy slick him. "Damn, feels good," he growled, reaching down to rub Roy’s thigh.

Roy looked up at Dick through his widespread legs and batted his eyes playfully as he continued to work his tongue into his lover, adding a slicked finger when he finally had to pull out or risk jaw strain. "God, you are so fucking hot, and I’m not trying out a cheesy porn line either. I love you, Wingster, so fucking much," the redhead murmured, moving up to kiss Dick hungrily even as he added a second finger, rotating them around to find and stroke Dick’s prostate.

"Love you too, Harper," Dick rasped, meeting the other man’s green eyes and kissing him again. "Now get in me."

"Yes sir, oh fearless leader sir!" Roy agreed with a laugh, taking his fingers out of Dick’s ass, and then positioned his cock and entered him with one smooth thrust. "Oh fuck, you feel so good," he groaned, slowly sinking into Dick until he was buried to the root.

"God, yes." Dick wrapped arms and legs around Roy’s body and pulled him closer. "Just like coming home."

Roy smiled, bending to kiss Dick hungrily even as his hips began a slow, rolling thrust. "Good answer," he grinned, licking his way along his lover’s throat to a nibble-worthy ear. "Gonna fuck you until we pass out, then wake up still buried inside you."

Dick chuckled again and tightened his ass around Roy’s cock. "Hopefully not because Lian comes and bounces on the bed."

"Hey, then you’d get two fucks for the price of one," Roy replied with a snicker even as he began to circle his hips as he thrust in and out. "But yeah, it’s the whole explaining to her afterwards and the need to gag you with your moans and such," the redhead teased, snapping his hips in between the circling.

"Asshole," Dick growled, surging up to bite Roy’s lower lip.

"Yeah, but you love my asshole," Roy smirked, wrapping his hand around Dick’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Seems like you’re loving mine right now so we’re all good."

"Oh yeah, loving you much right now," Roy agreed with a groan as he continued to stroke and fuck his lover, wanting them both to come together.

Dick shuddered, his hands clenching on Roy’s shoulders as his orgasm rolled over him, leaving him gasping and boneless as he tried to keep moving beneath the other man.

"Fuck, I love you," Roy groaned, Dick’s ass clenching around his cock as he continued to slam in and out of his lover until with a harsh groan he came as well, filling the condom wrapped around his erection even as he slumped over the raven-haired man.

Dick gave a bleary smile and stroked a hand over Roy’s back. "Merry Christmas, Speedy."

"Merry Christmas, batboy, I love you," Roy whispered, kissing Dick exhaustedly. "Get what sleep you can; we’re gonna need it."

Dick groaned. "Just how early does Lian get up?"

"Too fucking early," Roy groaned. "Go to sleep. We’re gonna need to get up soon. Trust me. She’ll let us know when she’s ready to get up."

Dick chuckled and grabbed for his pants, not wanting to scare Lian when she came in, in the morning.

"You laugh now; just you wait until she chooses to dive bomb you since you’re her favorite ‘uncle’. She’s gonna wanna say good morning to you, babe."

Dick groaned. "Let me get dressed then we can do the cuddling thing, okay?"

"That would be a good idea. She tends to crawl beneath the covers for some snuggle time."

"So get dressed, little arrow, so your baby can have an unmolested childhood."

"Damn straight she will. I’ll cut the balls off of anyone who tries... oh wait, you mean now. Oops."

Dick shook his head. "Roy, has anyone ever told you that you’re psycho?"

"Yeah, but you love me in spite of my quirks or maybe even because of them."

"Go to sleep, Speedy, okay?"

"Mmm. Way ahead of you, boss man. Love you, Dick," Roy murmured, sleepily tugging on his boxers in an attempt to at least pretend to appear decent.

"Love you too, Speedy. Get some rest; I think we’re gonna need it."

"You have no idea," Roy smirked, pulling Dick closer and resting his head on the other man’s chest, making a pillow out of Dick. "Mmm, comfy."

"Go to sleep, Roy," Dick groaned.

Roy chuckled and relaxed into sleep. Dick would find out soon enough.

~*~*~ 

The alarm clock slowly turned from 6:59am to 7:00am, the digital readout sluggishly changing shape. Roy was wrapped in Dick’s arms, his head comfortably positioned over the strongly beating heart. The door to his bedroom steathily opened, and a slim form slunk inside with skill beyond her years. " **DADDY! UNCLE DICK**!" came the war cry of the young child as she dive bombed the bed. " **MERRY CHRISTMAS**! Presents now?"

Dick groaned and lifted his head up. "Santa came early, eh, little one?"

Roy chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, babe, but Christmas comes early every year! Welcome to the Harper family."

"You mean we get to keep Uncle Dick now, Daddy? **YAY**!" she bellowed, bouncing up and down on the bed before collapsing onto both men.

"You are so lucky I love you, Speedy," Dick groaned, ruffling Lian’s dark hair as he sat up.

"Yeah, I know. But I’m cute, so it’s worth it," the redhead smirked, pulling Dick in close to kiss him hungrily and then hugged Lian tight to him. "Merry Christmas, munchkin, it’s gonna be a great day!"

Dick chuckled and ruffled the young girl’s hair. "So, did Santa come visit?"

"Yeah! I got games and Barbies and Nintendo and Pokemon…" Lian rhymed off as she snuggled in between the two men. "And Daddy got you!"

Dick tried to keep from laughing aloud and nodded. "So it looks like everyone got what they wanted."

"Oh yeah, Christmas is definitely all about the giving," Roy smirked, looking over the top of Lian’s hair to his lover. "Too bad it only ‘comes’ but once a year."

Dick groaned and sat up, elbowing Roy in the process. "So, peanut, want to go see what else Santa left for you?"

Roy groaned, flopping back on the bed. "Wake me when it’s over, okay?"

"No, Daddy, c’mon, time to open presents."

"Guess that means it’s time to get up, doesn’t it? C’mon Daddy Dick, let’s get a move on. Presents await."

"You heard the Marshall, Harper, presents await."

"Giddyup!" Roy laughed as he sat up, motioning for Lian to clamber up on his back. "Let’s go see what you scored this year.

"Up ‘n at at ‘em, batboy, time to make like ‘Leave It to Beaver’ and play the new and modern family unit on Christmas morning," the redhead grinned, slapping Dick’s butt as he stood, a giggling Lian clinging to his shoulders. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, family of mine, it’s gonna be great."


End file.
